A New Face Appears at the Hinata Apartments
by Shinigami the Great
Summary: A teanager from the future is mysterously sent back in time to the hinata apartments. Kaolla disguise him to a her. the first chapter isn't that funny but following ones will be.


Disclaimer: I do not own love hina. I wish I did but sadly I have not enough money so I will just have to dream for now...  
  
Justin had just finished lunch and was walking back over to the energy converter. He was 14 years old, 5 feet 6 inches tall, had violet eyes and had a large brown braid that went all the way down to his butt. He was extremely intelligent for his age and had an IQ of over 190. Anyway he was walking back over to the energy converter so he could finish fixing it. He got to work and started grumbling about how people should read manuals before blowing their energy converters to kingdom come. "Well that should do it. Here goes nothing," stated Justin. He pressed the start up button. The converter lit up and started to whir, then.... *~* BLAM*~* There was a giant flash and Justin passed out.  
  
When he woke up there were a pair of big green eyes staring into his. "HE'S AWAKE! HE'S AWAKE!" yelled Kaolla, dancing around. "Oh good, so he isn't in a comma?" asked Shinobu. "What the..?" said a dazed Justin. He looked around. "Who are you people? Why are we in a jungle? Did you take me hostage?" Shinobu got scared at the prospect of capturing someone illegally. "No, no of course not we didn't kidnap you..." "Yea, she's right you know. You just appeared, up there." she pointed to the air 5 feet above where Justin was now. "And also this isn't a jungle it's my room." "Oh ok," he seemed to have accepted it all when... "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I JUST APPEARED HERE?!?! THATS IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!" "Common now settle down," said Shinobu, "it may sound preposterous but you did appear right there. Tell us about your self and we might be able to get you back to where you belong." "Ok. My name is Justin Tiakin. The last thing I remember is working on plasma energy converter." "Is a pasta egg converter yummy?" asked Kaolla. "Wait you don't know what that is?" Kaolla shook her head. "What year is it?" "Year 2000." answered Shinobu. O_o Justin. "Five minutes ago it was 3550....AHHHHHHH I TRAVLED BACK IN TIME 1550 YEARS!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" "If your from the future can you help me with an invention?" asked Kaolla. "Yea sure no problem." ~ Justin and Kaolla work on an invention called Mr. Voicebox. When they finish Shinobu, Kaolla, and Justin all play with changing their voices. ~ "Kaolla! Shinobu! Where are you?" It was Motoko. "Oh no," whispered Shinobu, "that's Motoko. Kaolla hurry get a disguise." "Huh? Hay!" Shinobu had undone Justin's braid and was continuing to put his hair up into two long pigtails. (Think about episode 12 when Motoko was wearing a miniskirt. Justin's hair was like that, bows and all.) Then Shinobu shoved Mr. Voicebox on his mouth and made his voice more feminine. Motoko's voice was getting closer and Kaolla had just ripped off his pants and shirt and replaced them with a uniform from her school. "Hey," said Motoko, "how ya doin?" She looked at Justin, "Who are you?" "I'm--", Justin started but Shinobu spoke over him. "This is Jennifer. She is from my school." "But I--" this time he was interrupted by Mr. Cheery (Kaolla's kissing robot). Motoko said, "NO! I won't let that thing steal her first kiss! Secret technique rock splitting sword!!!" Mr. Cheery was blown away, and Justin/Jennifer went with him. "Sorry about that," Motoko yelled after Justin/Jennifer, "Well I came her to tell you that dinner is ready and Jennifer is welcome to stay too." Motoko then exited the room. *Note: I will now be referring to Justin as Justin when he looks like a boy and as Jennifer when he is in disguise as a girl. * Jennifer came out of the bushes behind Kaolla and Shinobu [groan], "What was that about?" asked Jennifer. "Well you see last time Motoko found a boy in the apartments." started Shinobu. "She tried to cut his head off!" Kaolla finished for her. [eep] Jennifer. "Well I guess we should go to dinner now," said Shinobu, "Then we can figure out where Justin is going to stay."  
  
  
  
Well that's the end of chapter one. I hoped you liked it please review it. As soon as I get three reviews I will continue writing. Until then.. 


End file.
